The present invention is directed to a new and improved record storage unit or system and is more particularly directed to a new and improved unit or system for storing computer generated printouts or records in sheet form.
Currently, the principle method of storing computer printouts is in binders or hanging folders. In the case of smaller reports which are frequently utilized, binders add considerable cost and bulk and still do not solve the storage problem completely since there is still a requirement for some other storage system to store the binders in a manner in which they may be easily retrieved.
Also, in the case of daily reports, repeated binding and unbinding of the reports is quite costly.
Folders, on the other hand, also require a storage unit or cabinet and will often allow the reports to `slump`, creating curls in the reports which make it difficult to use them repeatedly.
Accordingly, it has become quite evident that a new and improved storage system was needed to store computer generated reports or printouts in a manner so that they would not be destroyed, or distorted in repeated use and could be easily retrieved.
The present invention provides a storage system that provides quick retrieval of forms such as computer printouts and also supports the printouts in such a manner that they may be repeatedly used without causing their destruction. In addition, the preferred form of the invention provides means to bind together a computer printout (in sheet form) so that it may be unfolded for visual observation while attached or coupled to a tray of the storage system or may be removed from the tray by unfastening the means for binding together the computer printout.